1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sockets for electronic packages, and more specifically to sockets capable of handling high power and compatible with optical interconnects on a printed circuit board.
2. Background Information
Most electronic units include a printed circuit board with electronic packages attached to the printed circuit boards. These electronic packages contain one or more chips (e.g., processors) or other circuitry. The packages are plugged into or otherwise electrically attached to sockets. These sockets are electrically attached to the printed circuit board and connect the chip or electronic circuits in the package to wiring traces on or embedded in the printed circuit board.
As the frequencies of processors increase, the currents required increases proportionally. In addition, while the magnitude of the current increases, the amount of area to carry the current through the socket is decreased. For example, as a processor die size is shrunk to get a higher frequency, the package that holds the die gets smaller. High currents through sockets require low resistances to have small power dissipation as described by the equation Power=Current squaredxc3x97Resistance. Larger power dissipations in the socket result in higher temperatures in the socket. Higher temperatures in a socket cause problems regarding quality and reliability.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram of a current socket design. The socket 10 shown in FIG. 1 contains a matrix of pins that include both signal pins, power pins, and ground pins. The power and ground pins are distributed throughout the socket 10 among the signal pins. Further, the signal, power and ground pins are all the same size. Therefore, in order for a chip that has high current demands to handle this increase in current, the number of pins assigned to power and ground needs to increase. However, increasing the number of power and ground pins subtracts from the number of available pins for signals. Larger power dissipations in the socket result in higher temperatures in the socket. Increasing the number of pins is costly, not only in terms of actual dollar cost for the extra pins but, as noted previously, also for the real estate on the socket needed for the extra pins.